1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the structural support of bridges and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reinforcing existing steel truss bridges.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many bridge structures in the world today are in desperate need of repair and structural reinforcement to support today's vehicle loads. In the usual approach to repair and rehabilitation of bridges, an attempt is made to strengthen the weakest link or links in order to restore the carrying capacity of the origial structure. However, that carrying capacity is often less than present traffic demands warrant. Other approaches require major structural additions to bridges; however these usually require that the bridge be closed to traffic, thereby disrupting normal, and sometimes crucial, traffic patterns. In addition, conventional techniques for reinforcing bridges require removal of the existing structure or a considerable portion thereof, thereby necessitating the expense of shoring or jacking during repair. Moreover, conventional bridge repair techniques may add significantly considerable material to the existing structure so that the dead load of the bridge is increased considerably.